


Ünneprontó

by LoriBradbury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel child, Destiel parenting, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Dean Winchester, Slash, csúnya beszéd, elhanyagolt Dean, nyűgös Dean, saját karakter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriBradbury/pseuds/LoriBradbury
Summary: „Gyereket akarni igen nagy elhatározás. Ilyenkor dönt úgy az ember, hogy élete végéig a testén kívül dobogjon a szíve.” – Elizabeth Stone





	

Nagyot ásítva nyúltam a kávésbögrém felé, ami kicseszett bosszantó módon már másodjára ürült ki fél óra leforgása alatt. Ó, hogy rohadna meg ez is! Egyáltalán ki a jó Isten olyan elvetemült rajtam kívül, hogy képes szombaton hajnali negyed hatkor felkelni? Senki. Nyilván senki! Minden kibaszott normális ember maximum egyik oldaláról a másikra fordul ilyenkor. Én pedig… épp alsógatyában ültem a félhomályban a konyha közepén, miközben megint elfogyott az a kurva kávé. Utálom a reggeleket! Tényleg utálom őket.  
Kisebb szenvedések közepette a konyhaszekrényhez sétáltam, és egy újabb adagot öntöttem ki magamnak. Néhány tekintélyes korty után, ugyan még mindig kómásan, de sikeresen visszakóvályogtam az asztalhoz. Az orrom alatt morogva közelebb húztam magamhoz az etetőszéket, közben figyelve rá, hogy lehetőleg sem a benne bömbölő gyereket, sem a cumisüveget ne repítsem ki onnan. Még ha akkor a mindössze négy óra alvás elegendő mentségnek is tűnt erre.

\- Miért nem kapcsolsz villanyt? – ölelt át hátulról Cas a következő pillanatban, és lágyan belecsókolt a nyakamba. Lehunyt szemmel, egy fáradt mosoly kíséretében hátrahajtottam a fejem. Anyám, már így képes lettem volna elaludni. Még ha a kezemben egy langyos cumisüveget is szorongattam, egy enyhén kényelmetlen széken ültem, na, meg tőlem fél méterre életem értelme játszott szirénásat. Tényleg képes lettem volna kidőlni. Abban a szent másodpercben, hogy megéreztem a testéből áradó melegséget.  
\- Reménykedtem benne, hogy kajálás után még hajlandó visszaaludni – feleltem ásítva. – Nem akartam a lámpával a maradék álmot is kiűzni a szeméből. Hátha hajlandó adni még bő másfél óra pihenőt.  
\- Nekem elég ébernek tűnik – pillantott a síró és kezével épp vadul hadonászó lányunkra összeráncolt szemöldökkel. – Véletlenül sem a te szemednek lett volna rossz a hirtelen fény, igaz?  
Válasz nélkül megrándítottam a vállam, ő pedig nevetve egy csókot nyomott az arcomra. Rendben, talán, de csak egy nagyon-nagyon kicsit, lehet, hogy az én fáradtságom is közrejátszott abban, hogy jobbnak láttam a félhomályban megmelegíteni a tejet, és úgy nekiállni az etetésnek. De hát hajnali negyed hat, bassza meg! Ráadásul szombaton.  
\- Mit kérsz reggelire? – kapcsolta fel Cas a villanyt a következő pillanatban, én pedig hangosan felnyögve temettem a tenyerembe az arcom. Kibaszottul utálom a reggeleket!  
\- Nem tudom – morogtam, mialatt megnéztem a kézfejemen, hogy nem túl forró-e a tej. Még közelebb húztam magamhoz Rosie etetőszékét. A kisasszony teli torokból kiabált, apró kezeivel a kis asztallapját ütötte. Annak ellenére, hogy biológiailag nem vagyunk rokonok, muszáj volt beismernem, én is valami ilyesmit produkálok, ha nincs itthon kaja, engem pedig borzasztóan gyötör az éhség.  
Amint megkapta a cumisüveget, egyetlen hang nélkül kezdte el elfogyasztani a reggelijét, amiért közel húsz percet kellett megállás nélkül végigsírnia. Talán mégsem olyan jó buli csecsemőnek lenni, mint elsőre gondoltam, állapítottam meg magamban.  
\- Omlett jó lesz? Vagy mást ennél? – nyitotta ki Cas a frigó ajtaját néhány másodperc múlva, a kérdésével teljesen kiszakítva a világmegváltó eszmefuttatásomból.  
\- Az omlett tökéletes – mosolyogtam rá egy ásítás után.  
A következő húsz perc viszonylag csendesen telt. Tipikus reggeli, álmos hangulat uralkodott a helyiségben, mégsem volt nyoma sem feszültségnek, sem más kellemetlen tényezőnek. Csupán mindketten kimerültünk a hosszú hét után, a legapróbb reménysugarunkat pedig, miszerint legalább ma kipihenhetjük magunkat, az etetőszékben cumizó Bogaram vágta sutba, miután az éjszaka folyamán négyszer is felkeltett minket, legutoljára öt után néhány perccel. Cas halkan dudorászva a reggelit készítette elő, én szinte nevetséges áhítattal az arcomon Rosie-t etettem, ő pedig hatalmas kék szemekkel figyelte minden mozdulatomat.  
\- Kész a kaja. Gyorsan felöltözök, addig valamennyire kihűl. Vigyáznál rá? – biccentett a baba felé, majd odahajolt hozzám egy csókra, amit mosolyogva viszonoztam is.  
\- Persze. Menj nyugodtan.

Szó nélkül felsietett az emeletre, én pedig mosolyogva néztem utána, így hál’ Istennek volt szerencsém néhány másodpercig élvezni a csodás látványt. Ó, baszki, de hiányzik!  
\- Tudod, – fordultam a lányom felé körülbelül másfél perc múlva, amikor végzett a reggelijével. – nem hittem volna, hogy Casen kívül bárkinek is mondok majd ilyet az életben, főleg nem egy olyan csajnak, akivel majdnem negyven év van köztünk – pusziltam meg az orrát, mire nevetve megfogta az államat mindkét kicsi kezével. – Egyszerűen imádom minden egyes apró és – szívtam be mélyen a levegőt a rövidke haja mentén – hintőporillatú porcikádat, de… most valami nagyon komoly dologról kell beszélnünk.  
Elhajoltam tőle, így kénytelen volt elengedni az arcomat. Elpakoltam előle mindent, majd sóhajtva kivettem az etetőszékből, és az ölembe ültettem, úgy, hogy velem szemben legyen. Komolyan néztem le rá, de hiába próbáltam magamra vonni a tekintetét, a boxeralsóm szegélye sokkal érdekesebb dolognak tűnt neki, mint rám figyelni. Jobb ötlet híján a fejem fölé emeltem, így pont szemmagasságban voltunk. Nagyot sóhajtva kezdtem neki.  
\- Rosie, kicsim, imádlak, mégis… egy igazi ünneprontó vagy – vontam meg a vállam a felháborodás szélén állva. – Hihetetlen, hogy ezt mondom, de miattad a Papát már hetek óta nem fektették meg. Bezony. Amióta csak te, Kisasszony, behoztad ezt az éjjeli baglyos szokást, Apa meg én egyszer sem szórakozhattuk ki magunkat, ami miatt a Papa már kezd nagyon zsémbes lenni, azt hiszem, ezt te is nagyon jól látod.  
Széles mosolyra húzódott a szája, mintha pontosan tudná, miről van szó. Felvont szemöldökkel néztem, ahogy az ujjaival az alsó ajkamat kezdi szorongatni. Kicsivel távolabb tartottam magamtól, a fél kezével a számban ugyanis nehéz volt beszélni, majd a heves tiltakozás ellenére folytattam a monológomat.  
\- Hidd el, kibaszott jó buli pelust cserélni, pisis ruhát mosni, meg minden, de néha… szóval, muszáj két-három naponta elkapnom Apát legalább egy körre. A világbéke tartós megmaradásának érdekében. Olyan nehéz lenne egyetlen éjszakát átaludni? Gyors leszek, és a lehető legcsendesebb, ígérem, csak egy estét adj, hadd…  
\- Dean – szólt rám Cas élesen, épp berobogva a konyhába. Sejtettem, hogy meghallotta a lépcsőn lefelé jövet, milyen komoly eszmecserébe bonyolódtunk a kölyökkel.  
\- De hát úgysem érti, mit mondok – vontam meg a vállam, aztán ismét Rosie-ra néztem. – Te kis hangulatgyilkos, te kis ünneprontó. A leggyönyörűbb, legimádnivalóbb ünneprontó az egész világon – pusziltam meg az arcát, mire hangosan felnevetett. – Cas, én úgy imádom ezt a gyereket, de ha rövidesen nem szexelünk, elviszem Samnek egy hétre, és újraforgatjuk A szürke ötven árnyalatát. Aztán megcsináljuk a Kámaszútra filmverzióját is.  
\- Dean, kérlek – temette az arcát a kezeibe nevetve. Azt hiszem, valamennyire zavarba is jött. Még ha semmi esély sem volt rá, hogy Rosie bármit is értsen abból, amit beszélünk, kicsit tartott tőle, hogy „mi van, ha mégis?”. Én azonban nem így gondoltam, ezért zavartalanul folytattam, most azonban a lányomhoz intézve a szavaimat.  
\- Hallottad, Kisasszony? Egy éjszakát kérünk, vagy mész Sam bácsihoz. Ott meg csak azok a szar ízű tápszerek vannak, amiket nagyon nem szeretsz. Szar ízű tápszert akarsz, Csillagom? Nem, ugye? Akkor tessék aludni egy nagyot, amíg Apával átrendezzük a hálót – öleltem magamhoz boldogan.  
Mosolyogva pillantottam le a huncutul csillogó, világoskék szempárba, ami már hosszú hónapok óta minden egyes alkalommal rabul ejtett. Mikor édesen, fogatlanul visszamosolygott rám, akkor kezdtem csak igazán megérteni, milyen komoly és felelősségteljes szülőnek lenni. Azt hiszem, jó úton haladok felé. Addig viszont van egy videokameránk, ami a rendező készségeimmel társítva kincset fog érni a nehéz időkben.


End file.
